Chuck Greene
|-|Dead Rising 2= |-|Dead Rising 3= Summary Former two time national motocross champion, Chuck Greene is the reluctant hero and protagonist of Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, Dead Rising: Road to Fortune, Dead Rising 2 ''and ''Dead Rising 2: Case West. He also appears as a psychopath in the non-canon game Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, and as a supporting character in Dead Rising 3. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, higher with weapons and preparation time, 9-A with Ice based weapons Name: Chuck Greene Origin: Dead Rising Classification: Human Gender: Male Age: 29 in Dead Rising, 39 in Dead Rising 3 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert in close combat, Preparation (Created several powerful weapons and set up many traps with sufficient preparation time), Information Analysis, Speed Amplification via Quickstep, Very good at fighting with melee and ranged weapons, Expert at Stealth, Sound Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Electricity Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Can cause people to vomit via Frequency gun and infect people with The Sterilizer, Ice Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Light Manipulation, limited Water Manipulation, Hacking, Healing/Regeneration (Low via Health items), Can temporarily cure a zombie infection via Zombrex. Resistance to Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Ice Manipulation. Attack Potency: Wall level (Can tear arms off with ease and crush skulls, Comparable to Frank and those who can harm him), higher with weapons and preparation time (With a lot of his weapons, he can one-shot Zombies who can tank his punches), Small Building level with Ice based weapons (Ice weapons can freeze bodies solid) Speed: Athletic Human (Can run faster than most survivors) with Subsonic combat speed and reactions (Can dodge helicopters going at this speed), Subsonic via his Motorcycle, higher with Quickstep (This juice can drastically increase his running speed), Subsonic+ to Supersonic+ with firearms Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Can push off Snowflake, a 3-year-old tiger who was constantly trying to eat Chuck while pushing him to the floor. Can snap necks with force) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Can damage Zombies with his punches), higher with weapons and preparation time (Can one-shot Zombies) Durability: Wall level (Can take hits from Zombies, Comparable to Frank. Can survive helicopter crashes at high speed without any injury) Stamina: Very high (Can spend lots of continuous hours looking for survivors and getting involved in fights) Range: Standard melee range, higher with weapons, hundreds of meters with firearms. Standard Equipment: Any kind of melee weapons or firearm. *See here for a list * Chainsaw Motorcycle Intelligence: At least Genius (Invented the Combo-Weapons Frank West learned how to build and should be comparable to him). Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. If his daughter, Katey Greene dies, he will have no will to live. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Haymaker: Launches a punch that can easily crush skulls * Elbow Drop: Jumps and lands on his elbow * Smash: Grabs the opponent by the head and slams it against the ground * Hands Off: Grabs the opponent's arms and tears them off, then he kicks the body off * Pick Up: Picks ups the opponent and launches it * Jump Kick: Jumps and kicks the opponent * Double Leg Drop: Jumps and launches a double kick * Front Kick: The name describes it best * Foot Sweep: Kicks the legs of the enemy and makes him/her fall * Backdrop: When grabbed, he tosses himself against the ground, landing on his back and crushing the opponent * DDT: When grabbed, he grabs the opponent by the head and both crash against the ground WWE style * Curbstomp: Stomps the head of the enemy, breaking it * Power Bump: Picks up someone laying on the ground and slams it again onto the ground * Field Goal: Kicks the opponent head off Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Dead Rising Category:Capcom Category:Mechanics Category:Male Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Parents Category:Humans Category:Tier 9